


Caught In The Act

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Josephine?” Frederick called, “Are you in here?”





	Caught In The Act

“Josephine?” Frederick called, “Are you in here?”

 The woman in question to looked up from her desk.

“One moment!” She answered, standing and hurrying towards the door. In her haste, she tripped on the stone floor as the door opened and Frederick stepped inside, just in time to catch her. For a moment, they just stared at each other, before Frederick smiled awkwardly.

“Seems as though you’ve fallen for me.” He stuttered out, causing Josephine to blush.

“T-thank you, for catching me.” She replied, stepping away from him and brushing herself off. If only he knew how correct he was.


End file.
